Shattered Dreams
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: Bosco crosses mysterious woman at his brothers funeral. Spoilers up to "Monsters."
1. Default Chapter

Title: Shattered Dreams  
  
Author: Fyre  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now may change later  
  
Email: Boscosbabe55sbcglobal.net  
  
AIM: XxMercedeslovexX  
  
Spoilers: up to and including "Monsters"  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
  
when I return them.  
  
Summary: After Mikey's death ((I suck at Summaries)) A/N: Thank you Kim1989 for all your help hopefully I will get further then the first chapter and there will be more. Please people read and review if you have -any- ideas. Feel free to share them. Again thank you Kim1989 for all your help, I still have yet to find a helper Monkey with cheese.  
  
Starr,  
Look I had to go. I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can. I didn't want to wake you so I just left a note. I have something I need to do okay and as soon as I'm done I'll be back.  
  
But look baby if something happens and I don't come back. Just remember I love you, you're my everything and I'll never forget you. You take care of yourself and the baby for me. Raise the baby, our baby like the great mother I know you'll be. Don't let anyone ever get you down and make sure our son or daughter that daddy loved him or her very much and he's sorry for leaving.  
  
I went to find Mo, I might be in trouble, but like I said. I'll see you later.  
  
Starr, baby you know I'm no good at writing these things, but if you ever get in trouble and you need help go to Mo. Find Mo, he'll help you. I love you baby and I'll see you later.  
  
Love always,  
Mikey  
  
She held the letter in her hand as she felt tears run down her face. She reached up to dry them but more quickly fell. She couldn't keep up with them as more soon fell. She folded the letter and put it back in her purse. Starr had kept the letter with her every day since Mikey left., since he left and never returned. He had been the first -good- thing that happened to her in as long as she could remember, she fell in love with him at first sight. It was his smile and his soft blue eyes that drew her in. She knew he was the one. Starr had planned on spending the rest of her life with him, growing old, having kids, watching their kids have kids. Sitting by the fireplace. She always pictured herself sitting in Mikey's lap and he held her, planning their future together. Naming their kids, the kind of dog they would get. The flowers they would plant in the garden., really settling down and growing old.  
  
But that wasn't going to happen. Not anymore that was. Her dream, their dream was cut short in a matter of hours. It all ended the day she found out her fiancé was killed.  
  
Taking a deep breath Starr walked into the Funeral home. The service had already started. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there, it was the fact she couldn't bring herself to go there and it took this look for her to work up the courage to go inside, but it was no or never.  
  
She slowly opened the door, the soft music and warm air greeting her as she entered. There were thick red curtains covering the windows, so the outside world couldn't see in, and oddly enough they couldn't see out. It was kind of creepy in away, the place just smelled of death. It was definitely a somber place. She let the door close behind her as she slowly made her way in.  
  
She stopped at the back door way, facing straight ahead where a coffin sat and a priest spoke. The tears began to fall. she couldn't stop them if she tried. Starr missed Mikey so much. He had only been gone 5 days, yet to Starr it seemed like an eternity. She had no idea how she was going to tell her child, what she was going to tell the child. She would tell him or her that their father loved him very much. But besides that, how was she going to explain to them, that some monsters killed their father.  
  
She saw Mikey's mom. She looked just like she did in the picture Mikey had shown her. She was simply beautiful, it was heart breaking seeing such a pretty woman cry like that, then she saw an older man. His hair was gray, but it was thick and full. He kind of looked like Mikey; she assumed that was his father. She knew of Mikey childhood and she also knew Mikey had forgiven his father. Which was good, least he had some time with his son before it was too late. To the right of Rose sat a young man. He had a full head of hair and seemed very well built. He was very good looking. Once he turned around taking a look to the back of the home, Starr was able to see his face and recognize whom he was. That was Mo, as Mikey called him, She knew it from the picture Mikey kept in his wallet.  
  
Before Starr had even realized it, people began filling out and past her leaving the funeral home. The service was over and they now were all going to the cemetery. As people walked past her, Starr slowly walked towards Mikey's casket. It was closed, given how Mikey was murdered. But she wanted one last goodbye; she wanted that final moment with her fiancé. She didn't see anyone who past her, it was like they weren't there. It was as if suddenly Starr was alone in the room with Mikey's casket. But that sudden moment was broken by a sudden stop as she ran into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry." The man said looking at her. He was sure he had never seen her before. He had no idea how she knew Mikey. Looking down at her extremely 8 month pregnant stomach he was pretty sure she wasn't lost and had a reason of being there, a good one too.  
  
She stopped her heart skipping a beat as she looked up at him. Starr swallowed hard. He looked like Mikey a little, she saw Mikey in him and started crying again.  
  
"Hey." He said hugging the complete stranger. "It'll be okay."  
  
Starr cried against him for a moment. "Mo..." Her voice cracked.  
  
Bosco quickly broke the hug and looked at her. "Who are you?" He asked. "How do you know Mikey?" He asked shortly. "How do you know he called me Mo?" He asked.  
  
"I'm," She paused crying some more. "He's....Mikey's-" She was cut off by a sudden loud, thunderous crashing sound. She turned to see a car crashing through and was suddenly tackled to the ground by Bosco as his body covered her from flying glass and debris, after that everything faded to black. 


	2. Chapter Two

Bosco searched the ER, he was looking for the woman who ran into him earlier. He had lost her after the medics took her away and he had gone in the bus with his mother. Thankfully his mother was okay and Rose would be discharged in an hour, with nothing but bumps and bruises. Now he had to find that woman, not only to see how she was doing, but who she was.  
  
The ER was busy. Many people from the funeral were there, and a good amount of people from a MVA had been brought in as well. Gurneys lined the ER some times two deep. Bosco looked through room and pushed back curtains. Finally after searching through endless beds he went to the desk. "Mary." Said Bosco. "I'm looking' for a young pregnant woman, 'bout 25 or so? You know what room she's in?"  
  
Mary nodded at Bosco, then looked through the flies, stopping on the 3rd one in. "Trauma two."  
  
"Thanks," Bosco said nodding before heading to the trauma room. He hoped she wasn't badly hurt. He slowly walked into the trauma room, to find her wearing a heart monitor, a fetal heart monitor and an IV.  
  
"Hey," Bosco said softly as he neared her bed.  
  
Starr turned towards Bosco's voice. Her eyes red with tears, her face slightly covered with dirt. "Is everyone alright?" She asked him.  
  
Bosco nodded. "Yeah no serious injuries. Everyone got lucky. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, all this is precautionary. A little over board if you ask me." Said Starr. "They just want to make sure the baby is okay." She smiled. "I'm having a boy." Starr knew how badly Mikey wanted a boy, what a boy would have meant to him.  
  
Bosco smiled, running a nervous hand through his dark brown hair, his fingers getting tangled in it. He nodded in reply unsure of what to say, still wanting to know who she was, and how she knew Mikey.  
  
Sitting down Bosco looked at Starr. ""Earlier when I asked you how you knew Mikey, you did say. The car kinda interrupted."  
  
"Mikey, he - uh - he's - I mean - he was my baby's father," she said picking at the IV in her thin arm avoiding Bosco's gaze.  
  
Starr wasn't a big girl. She was 5'4" maybe 5'5" and weight at that time about 165lbs, her normal weight was usually around 120lbs. Her arms were thin, but muscular, her face was long and showed the pain she felt of losing Mikey. Her eyes, they showed the true pain she was feeling.  
  
Bosco was in shock, he just stared at the girl. Mikey was the father of her unborn child. He wondered why Mikey never told him, why he never said anything. Bosco knew his mother didn't know. If she did, she would have told him for sure. He wondered is maybe his old man knew, but then again if his Father knew, Bosco was pretty damn sure he would have told his mother, and in turn his mother would have told him. So Mikey was keeping her a secret. Keeping the baby a secret. "How come Mike - how come Mikey never said nothin'?" Bosco asked the girl.  
  
Again Starr avoided Bosco's gaze. It was as if she felt embarrassed at the fact Mikey never told his family about. Though she knew Mikey's reason as to why he didn't. It wasn't he was ashamed of who she was, he did it to protect her. "He was scared." Said Starr. "He did it to protect me. He was worried someone would hurt me or the baby."  
  
She clicked her tongue against her inner cheek. "Listen Mikey also said if I was ever in trouble to find you. Those guys, the Dolphin ones. I Think they're comin' afta me now. I don' know how they found out 'bout me but they did."  
  
Bosco listened to her for a moment. He could tell she was scared, that this wasn't easy for her. In a way he understood why Mikey never told anyone, but he was still pissed that Mikey didn't. If Mikey was in trouble he should have know he could have come to him, that Bosco would have done everything in his power to see that he would be safe and that she would be safe too. It was a little late for that.  
  
"What makes you think they're afta you?" Asked Bosco, his eye watching as she picked at the IV.  
  
"Mikey." Starr started. "He called, the day he died. His voice, it was frantic, he was scared. Mikey said someone was afta him, an' they'd be afta me. That I needed to find you, he tol' me he loved me an' the line went dead." Starr said as tears started falling. "I'm jus' doin' what he tol' me to do." She sobbed a little longer, using the sheet on her bed to dry her tear filled eyes. "It jus' took me four days to get the courage to come to you. I didn't wanna face the reality, my fiance was never comin' back. That my child wouldn't get to know his father."  
  
Bosco sat for a moment, he chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments, his hands were clenched tightly into a fist. Mikey was not only the father of the woman's baby, but he was engaged. "Do you have a name?" Bosco asked after he realized he didn't even ask her that question yet.  
  
She smiled softly, pushing some hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, behind her ears. "Yea. Starr Renyolds."  
  
"An' how sure are you that your in danger?" He mentally kicked himself for asking. If the girl said she was in danger she was probably in danger, he just wasn't sure what else to ask her. He was still trying to get over the initial shock of what she had just told him.  
  
"I'm pretty damn sure, I jus' I got this feelin' an' I don' wanna ignore it an' have it be too late." Starr said as her words trailed off into sobs. "I loved him, I loved Mikey so much."  
  
"Where you stayin' at now?" Bosco asked her.  
  
"Small studio apartment above a bar in Spanish Harlem." She said. "It's not much an' Mikey; he was working' on getting' us a good home to raise our baby." She looked at Bosco. "Your brother was the best thin' that ever happen to me. When I met him he was doin' drugs. Big time, I tired to get him to quit." Said Starr. "He would, for a week. Then the next we was usin' 'gain. It went on like this for months. Then I got pregnant." Starr told Bosco. "Mikey was -so- happy. He was so, -so- happy. I mean I don' think I've ever seen him that happy." She smiled remembering the moment.  
  
"When he found out he was goin' to be a father, he stopped doin' drugs. He went to N.A. an' got clean. He wanted to be the best father possible." Said Starr as she placed her hand on her round belly rubbing it for a while.  
  
"He got a job, baggin' groceries at night. But he didn't think he was makin' much. Well not enough to provide for me an' the baby." Starr said. She sat for a moment, as tears fell. Drying them with her thumb she looked at Bosco. "So he got another job working' at the docks."  
  
Bosco listened to her and nodded his head a few times. He smiled to himself, he knew Mikey would be happy and he could picture the happiness in his head.  
  
"Still wasn't enough for Mikey an' he got into dealin' X. I begged him to stop. I tol' him how scared I was that this would happen, that he'd get killed. But he wouldn't listen, said he could handle it." She sniffled.  
  
"He wanted the best for his child. Working' at the grocery store an' the docks wasn't the best." Starr started crying again. "I know it's been said a dozen times an' it's over played. But Mikey just wanted a little piece of land to call his own. Ya know A small, but cozy house, on the Island." Starr dried more tears.  
  
"He wanted a yard an' when the baby was old enough, a swing set. He had every thin' planned out. Colors for the room, wallpaper, he was even looking' at those fancy ass pre-schools. He wanted the best. That's all he cared 'bout. I don' think he realized though my worst fears would come true."  
  
Starr looked up at Bosco, her eyes reamed with tears. "Despite all the shit your brothers done in the past an' who he was. The day he found out he was goin' to be a Dad, he wasn't the same person."  
  
Bosco stared at Starr. He really didn't agree on why Mikey was dealing drugs. Getting clean meant staying way from drugs, in every way, shape and form. It meant not touching them or dealing, but he could also see where Mikey was coming off. He remembered one time, when they ran away to the fort. How Mikey told him, if he ever had kids, he wanted to be the best dad ever, and wanted to give them -everything- they ever wanted. No matter what.  
  
No matter what. Bosco thought to himself. He inhaled, letting out a deep breath. "Okay, okay." He said as he started thinking. "Do you have a room mate?"  
  
"Not unless you count my cat as a room mate." Starr said.  
  
Bosco nodded. "Okay - well - uh - lemme think." He said, his fingers tangling into his hair as he ran his hand over his head. "You can stay with me. Okay, until I can figure out what else I'm goin' to do. How I'm goin' to handle this." Said Bosco.  
  
Sure the girl was a complete stranger, but she was also the mother of his brothers' unborn child; his nephew. So he would do everything in his power to see she wouldn't get hurt. "I'll take the couch an' you can have my bed." He leaned in, resting his hands on his knees. He had taking in sports jacket off ages of go. Now he sat in a dirt covered, white dress shirt, his tie loosened his neck, hanging freely.  
  
"You don' haveta do that." She said. "I'll be fine, I'm jus' bein' a paranoid freak." Starr said. "I do this a lot. Mood swings. Ya know."  
  
"No." Bosco replied "You'll stay at my place, I mean it." He wasn't going to fight with her.  
  
Starr smiled slightly as he spoke. It was a sweet gesture, one she really wasn't use to. But now Starr knew where Mikey got his "sweet" side. It wasn't just Mikey, it seemed to run in the family. Well at least with his brother. "Okay, but let me have the couch? I'll be fine there."  
  
Bosco shook his head. "No - no your pregnant. If my mother found out I let a pregnant woman sleep on my couch. She'd kill me." Bosco said smiling at her.  
  
She looked at Bosco. "Speaking of that. Your mother? What are you goin to tell her?" Asked Starr. "'Bout who I am?"  
  
Bosco thought for the moment. "I tell her the truth. She'll love you trust me. "Bosco smiled at. "Trust me."  
  
Starr looked at Bosco curling her bottom lip as she bit it, she nodded. "Okay."  
  
Bosco smiled. "Good, lemme go check on my Ma an' we'll see what we can do about an introduction."  
  
"Officer Boscorelli, thank you." Said Starr with a small smile.  
  
"No problem." Bosco replied. "An'." He paused. "If you want, you can call me Mo." 


	3. Chapter 3

He put his key in the door unlocking it to allow her to walk in. Bosco smiled watching Starr "waddle" into his apartment. "I tol' you my mother would love you." Bosco spoke.  
  
"She was awfully exuberant." Starr said. "She kept rubbin' my belly like I was some shorta magic troll doll." She laughed. Starr stopped and looked around Bosco's apartment. There were clothes all over the floor, dishes piled up in the sink, and it smelled kind of musty.  
  
"I haven't been here in awhile. I've been staying at my Ma's." Said Bosco. "The place is really a mess, my interior decorator has been out of town." He told her hoping for a laugh.  
  
She did laugh, but not too much. "It's okay. I understand." She said looking around. It was small, but still bigger then her place. From the looks of the decorations it was definitely a bachelor pad.  
  
"Follow me." Bosco said with a small smile. "I'll show you my room." He led Starr about five feet and pointed to a single room. There was a bed, a dresser, a closet, a chair, a TV, and dirty clothes. "That's my room!" He said like a small child. "I know it's a mess too."  
  
"It's okay, don' worry." Starr said softly. "Really it's not that big of a deal." Said Starr as she watched Bosco feverishly clean up his room, stuffing clothes into various drawers. Throwing some into a laundry basket. Surprise, surprise he actually had one. "Mo!" Starr said. "Mo! Stop it's okay, you don' haveta do all this. Lettin' me stay with you is more then enough."  
  
A pair of navy blue boxers with red stripes in hand. Bosco stopped and turned to her. "But I'm embarrassed. It's a mess, I want you to feel comfortable." He told her tossing the boxers into the laundry basket.  
  
A small chuckle escaped her lips. "Look, you're single guy I wasn't exceptin' the place to be immaculate or anythin'. Really it jus' fine. Stop you don' need to bust out the whole spring cleanin' thin' 'cause of me. It's fine. The rooms fine Mo." Starr reassured him.  
  
He let out a defeated sigh looking around his room once more. "Can I at least put some clean sheets on for ya?" Bosco asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You can do that." Said Starr as she waddled to the couch and sat down. Her feet were killing her.  
  
Bosco quickly stripped the sheets off, replacing them with some clean ones then walked into his kitchen. "You thirsty? Can I get you anythin'?" Bosco asked her. "I have diet Pepsi, beer, bottled water an' milk."  
  
"Diet Pepsi." Starr responded.  
  
"One diet Pepsi comin' up." Bosco said.  
  
He walked into the living room sitting down next to her as he handed her the can of soda.  
  
Starr opened it and took a long swing. "God, I'm thirsty." She said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, then taking another sip.  
  
"You made my Ma happy. Ya know. I mean she really - she didn't want to do this today. The visitations an' all." Bosco said. "Who knew good could come out of this senseless tragedy." Bosco said.  
  
"Well I don' know 'bout it bein' good or anythin'." Said Starr.  
  
"No it is. My Ma's happy that she's havin' a grandchild."  
  
Starr let her shoulders slouch as she frowned. "I don' see how it's good. Mikey's gone. There's nothin' good 'bout that at all." She traced her finger around the edge of the soda can.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really have a big mouth. I tend to say stupid things." Bosco told Starr looking at how sad she was.  
  
She shook her head, then looked up at Bosco. "I miss him, that's all." Starr responded.  
  
"Yeah I know I miss him too." Bosco said standing up and walking over to the window, he stared out. "I didn't really agree with him dealin' you know." Bosco turned facing her. "Goin' clean meant stayin' away from drugs in every shape an' form. If he was in trouble, if he needed money, he could've come to me an' tol' me what was goin' on. I would've helped him."  
  
"Mo," Starr spoke. "Mikey was scared of these guys, he didn't seem to care 'bout himself at the time. He cared 'bout me an' the baby. That was all. I argued with him a dozen times 'bout qutin', 'bout goin' to -you-. It was like talkin' to a wall." Said Starr as she rubbed her belly.  
  
"I jus'- I jus' wish I would've known. Ya know, maybe I could've done somethin' before it was too late." Said Bosco.  
  
"Maybe, or maybe not. What if Mikey was right? What if they would've come afta me? They would've have killed him, me an' the baby. I don' think Mikey wanted that." Starr told Bosco.  
  
Bosco walked to the couch sitting down next to Starr. "I guess." He said softly staring down into his can of soda, it was clear to Starr his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"What's wrong? Well besides the obvious." She said, feeling stupid for asking him the question.  
  
"My dad." Said Bosco. "He left. Like right before the car came crashing in. He said he was taking my Aunt Fran back to the hotel. That she was a wreck. Why couldn't he have jus' given' her cab fare an' let her go on her own?" Bosco asked.  
  
Starr shrugged. "Maybe he was tryin' to be nice to her?"  
  
"Maybe, or maybe..." Bosco shook his head.  
  
"Maybe what?" Starr asked.  
  
"Maybe nothin'. It was his sister, like you said he was bein' nice." Said Bosco. He couldn't help to think that there was more to this then just being nice to his sister. The fact he seemed to leave just moments before the car crashed through the funeral home. The fact that he hired the same lawyer the rest of the deals had, didn't seem to add up. There was something fishy about it all, but Bosco wasn't sure what it was yet.  
  
"You hungry?" Bosco asked looking at her.  
  
"Kinda why? You ain't goin' to try an' cook? Mikey already gave me the heads up on your cookin'." Starr said matter-of-factly.  
  
"My cookin' isn't -that- bad. It jus' needs some work." Bosco said.  
  
"Some work?" Asked him. "Mo, Mikey tol' me one time you quote and quote tried to bake a cake an' use Garlic non-stick spray. Ew."  
  
"Hey it was a matter of not reading' the can. That's all." Bosco said trying to stand up for himself. His cheeks filled with blush.  
  
"Sure, if that helps you sleep at night." Starr snickered.  
  
"Seriously, if you're hungry we can go somewhere. You like Chinese?"  
  
"Sure who doesn't like Chinese?" Starr asked.  
  
Bosco stood up and reached his hand out to help Starr off the couch. "Good, I know this great Chinese place on Canal." He told her.  
  
Starr reached her hand out and put on a fake smile. She really had planned to spend this day alone. Not talking to anyone. But things obviously changed. "How 'bout we go to your Ma's like she asked us." Starr said softly. "I don' think she really wants to be alone."  
  
Bosco chewed on his lip. "She does have a lot of food there." He said thinking it over. "We'll go." He said. "Lemme call her, an' let her know."  
  
Bosco knocked at his mother's door, waiting for her to answer. Bosco cast Starr a glance. "So - uh- how you feelin'?"  
  
She laughed a bit. "Fine Mo." She replied her laugh turning into a face of confusion.  
  
"Jus' makin' sure." He said as his mother opened the door, cupping his face she kissed him. Right away his cheeks filled with blush.  
  
Starr looked over at Bosco and Rose for a moment, and smiled to herself. "Hello again, Mrs. Boscorelli." She said.  
  
"Please dear call me Rose." She said extending her hand and leading Starr into the house. "I warmed up the dish Mrs. Kristen brought bye." Rose told them.  
  
Bosco followed his mother into the house then into the kitchen. "It smells good. Do you know what it is?" Bosco asked his mother.  
  
"Some kind of Shrimp Alfreado dish." Rose said opening the oven and checking it. "What made you two change your mind about coming over?"  
  
"Me." Starr quipped up. "He wanted to go for Chinese, I suggested we come here an' have dinner like you had originally invited us."  
  
"Smart girl, I see why my son loved you. You keep people in line." Rose responded.  
  
Starr shrugged. "I wouldn't know 'bout all that. I jus' thought it was silly to spend money on food, when you had said that you had plenty of it here."  
  
"I have pies comin' out of my." Rose smiled. "You know."  
  
"Pie?" Bosco perked up, his mind had been off in another world until he heard the word pie. "What kind?" he asked going to the refrigerator and opening it up, looking inside.  
  
"Apple, blueberry, Cherry, an' I think peach." Rose told her son.  
  
Starr watched Rose for a few moments. Mikey definitely had her cheeks. "Pie sounds good." She said still watching Rose. Finally after a few minuets of staring Starr broke her gaze and stared down at the floor for a while, her mind on Mikey. It wasn't going to be easy to get over him. It was like she was never going to stop missing him and as much as she seems to love his family; which she did. It only made her miss him more. Between Rose and Bosco, everything they did some how reminded her of Mikey.  
  
"So do you have a name picked out?" Rose asked sipping at a cup of hot coffee Bosco had just poured her.  
  
Starr nodded in reply.  
  
"So?" Bosco asked. "What name do you have picked out?"  
  
"Well." She looked at Rose then at Bosco. "Mikey - Mikey wanted to name him," She nervously bit off a hangnail. "Maurice, after you Mo."  
  
A small smile grew across his lips, when he found out what Mikey wanted to name the baby. "He really wanted to name it after me?" Bosco asked.  
  
Starr nodded. "Yeah, he said there wasn't any other name he'd want the baby to have."  
  
"Poor kid." Bosco said musingly. "Namin' it Maurice."  
  
Rose looked at her son. "Its perfectly good name." She said, turning towards Starr she smiled. "I think it's beautiful."  
  
"I think it's great too, but I was made fun of for that name. Do you really want your grandson bein' made fun of?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Well those kids can come talk to me, if they have a problem with the name." She said in a motherly like tone.  
  
"Oh yea, that'll really work. Buncha 8 year olds knockin' at your door telling' you they think the name Maurice is Gay." Bosco said fishing through the refrigerator again.  
  
"Personally, I like the name." Starr interjected. "That's why I had no problems with it, an' it's what Mikey wanted." Starr said. "Like your mother said, if someone has a problem with my son's name. They can come talk to her or me. I'll make sure they never have a problem again."  
  
"So you really naming' the kid Maurice?" Bosco asked. He was obviously proud by the tone of his voice.  
  
"Yeah Maurice Michael Boscorelli." Starr said. "I know it doesn't have a good ring too it, an' it will probably take him until he's in the 4th grade to learn how to spell. But I want him to have a part of his father, so his middle name is goin' to be Michael."  
  
Rose nodded. "I think it's a great name. A good strong one."  
  
"I better teach him how to fight. He's goin' to need it." Said Bosco.  
  
"Maurice would you knock it off, there is nothin' wrong with the name. Nothing at all." Rose said harshly. "That was your great-grandfathers name, my grandfathers. No one ever picked on him."  
  
"Yeah a 100 years ago I'm sure Maurice was a great name. I'm sure he was down with that name. But it's 2004, it's not "cool" any more." Bosco said.  
  
"Mo, honestly I think it's a good name. I have -no- problems naming' my son Maurice."  
  
"You should wait until he's old enough an' ask him if he's okay with that name." Bosco said sitting down at the table.  
  
"Oh what do suppose I call him until then?" Starr asked crossing her hands over her chest.  
  
"It?" Bosco asked.  
  
Rose gave a slight slug to her son. "I'm not callin' my first grandchild -It-."  
  
Bosco turned to her rubbing his shoulder. "Oh but you'll call it Maurice." he said in a joking tone. His face turned serous. "Okay, honestly I'm actually touched by the idea. Thanks." He said. "Not every man can say their nephew is named after him."  
  
"God son also. Mikey wanted you to be the Godfather." Said Starr. "So will you?"  
  
"Sure of course." Bosco spoke. "Yea."  
  
Rose stood up and walked over to the oven. She slipped on a pair of oven mitts and took out the dish, putting it down on the stovetop.  
  
"Wow it smells even better out of then oven." Said Starr, turning as she heard a knock at the door.  
  
Rose started towards the door.  
  
"I got it Ma." Bosco said kissing her. Once he got to the door, he unlocked it and opened.  
  
"Maurice." The voice said. "Where's your mother?" He asked.  
  
"She's in the kitchen." Bosco replied to his father closing the door behind him. "What are you doin' here? I though you were with Aunt Fran."  
  
"Oh she fell asleep, an' your mother invited me over for dinner." Anthony said hanging his coat up.  
  
Rose walked into the living room once she heard Anthony's voice. "Could you get along for one night Maurice? Please?" Rose asked. "For me?"  
  
He only nodded his head in reply, afraid if he opened his mouth, something would come out that he would regret.  
  
Anthony kissed Rose softly. "What did you make."? He said taking his ex-wife's hand into his, leading her into the kitchen. "It smells good."  
  
"Mrs. Kristen brought it by. Shrimp Alfreado." She said.  
  
Bosco followed close behind them, his stomach turning as his father held is mother's hand. As much as the small boy inside him wanted his family back, he wasn't really ready to accept his mother allowing his father back into her life.  
  
Walking into the kitchen Anthony stopped and looked at Starr. "You are?"  
  
Rose smiled. "Anthony, this is Starr. She is - the mother of our grandson. Mikey was her fiancé."  
  
Anthony released Rose's hand and extended his hand toward Starr, a large smile on his face. "Nice to meet you." He said.  
  
Starr shook his hand smiling back.  
  
"I'm goin'.." He turned to Rose. "We're goin' to be grandparents." He said his voice full of joy.  
  
"We are." Rose replied kissing him softly.  
  
"Well who's hungry?" Bosco asked walking past his mother and father, trying his best to break up the kiss. He really just wasn't ready for it, even if he wanted it. "'Cause I'm starved."  
  
Donald Mann sat in his black limo staring ahead at a man who sat across from them. "So it didn't work. Officers' Cruz, Yokas, and Boscorelli are still alive." He said. His voice was dark and distant. "You said this would work. You promise me if I killed Cruz, that these other two officers would also be killed. The two officers who are to blame in the death of my son."  
  
"Mr. Mann, I honestly had no idea Cruz would make it out, that the man driving the car wouldn't set the bomb off." The nervous voice spoke. "I've - I got the addresses of where the officers are stayin'." The unidentified voice said handing him a paper. "If the original deal, of killing Sergeant Cruz for me still stands. I'll see to it, I'll find a foolproof way for officers Boscorelli an Yokas to mate the same fate as well. I promise you."  
  
"Very well." Mann replied. "You have one more chance, if it doesn't work this time, then you'll be the one who dies." He opened the door. "You call me when you have everything in place."  
  
"Yes sir." He said climbing out the limo.  
  
Mann slammed the door shut and the limo drove off. 


End file.
